


You Give Me the Creeps

by Solivagant_Wander



Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [10]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Abused Stiles Stilinski, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Canon Gay Character, Creepypasta, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Family Secrets, Gay Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Identity Reveal, Jack Has Issues, Jack being Jack, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Stiles Stilinski is Not a Virgin, Stiles has a secret, Stiles is a creepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: When the new kid, Stiles, moved to Beacon Hills the pack didn’t think much of it. Sure, he was another classmate, but he was most likely human so they shouldn’t worry right? Scott sees something in the boy and becomes friends with the boy. Everything is good. That is until a few questionable situations happen making the pack question who Stiles and strange family really are?
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinisk & the creeps, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Stiles Stilinski/Laughing Jack
Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	You Give Me the Creeps

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes: Stiles is kinda dark, but he is a proxy. I know Tim and Brian (Masky and Hoodie) are not proxies, but I threw them in slightly anyway. There are a few warnings in here for content if you are sensitive to MURDER, CHILD ABUSE, ALCOHOL ABUSE then you might want to stay clear. No shame of course just for your own safety. This story doesn’t have smut, but they flirt a little. It’s longer than what I normally write, but I love it. I used a few head canons including creepypasta head canon 7. 
> 
> I love creepypasta, the Marble Hornets, and Teen Wolf so I remixed them all a tad bit in this. Laughing Jack is my favorite that’s why he is Stiles partner and I know he is toned down a lot.

You Give Me the Creeps.   
When the new kid, Stiles, moved to Beacon Hills the pack didn’t think much of it. Sure, he was another classmate, but he was most likely human so they shouldn’t worry right? Scott sees something in the boy and becomes friends with the boy. Everything is good. That is until a few questionable situations happen making the pack question who Stiles and strange family really are?

1\. A Woodsy meeting   
The new kid had moved about three weeks ago and honestly the pack hadn’t had much interaction with him other than a few moments during school. They had even put any thoughts of him onto the back burner. Sure, the kid dressed in darker tones and was funny as hell in class, but that sure as hell didn’t mean they should include him in their friend group. And he didn’t appear or smell supernatural, so they were probably in the clear.

That is until one day the pack is training in the woods and thankfully no one is wolfed out when he walks past the clearing. The supernatural’s heads snap to the sound of footsteps until the kid comes into sight. Derek growled lowly, “This is private property.”

The boy looked up them looking over them each carefully, “Umm yeah I know I live out here.”

Derek face got tight and the other wolves all sucked in a breath, “I know I own this property.”

Stiles snorted, “No you own that property,” he pointed to their feet. “My Guardian owe this property,” he pointed to the trail he was on. 

Scott bounced forward, “I’m Scott.” Looking very much like a puppy in that moment. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I know.” 

A slight smirk formed on his lips at Scott’s confused expression, but his attention turned when Lydia huffed, “Of course you do. What do you want?”

Stiles gave her an unimpressed look, “You guys are literally the most popular kids in school everyone knows your names.” His head turned at some unheard sound or in an odd gesture before continuing, “It’s not about what I want to do.It’s abput what I have to do. I am wanted at home before they send Sally after me.”

Erica snorted, “Is that a bad thing?” Watching the boy with almost flirty look on her features. 

Stiles waved his arms slightly in a wide arching gesture, “It’s the worst. She has literally the biggest puppy eyes you have ever seen and the cutest little face.”

Derek crossed his arms, “Show us.” Giving the by start daggers with his eyes. 

Stiles waved his arms again confusion painting his features, “What?”

Lydia looked over at the older wolf a tab bit concerned for the man, “I think he means your house?”

Stiles gave them a weird look, “I don’t know about that it seems kinda creepy. Like I don’t know you guys but what if you want to kidnap Sal or like rob the house or something. Like no thank you.” Then a little girl in a pink little night gown with a teddy with one eye appear in the direction Stiles had been walking.

She gave him a wide eyed look her green eyes shining almost too brightly at him, “It’s time for dinner M.”

Stiles smiled softly at her, “I’m coming Sal. Who’s cooking tonight?”

She wrapped her empty hand around his and started pulling him down the path the way she had came, “It’s EJ’s night so we better hurry.” The part soon disappeared out of sight. Stiles before leaving sight only gave them a shrug; like what could you do?

Scott grinned at his pack, “He’s cool. We should invite him to hang out with us.”

Lydia snorted he arms crossed, “Really Scott?”

When they went to where he stood just moments before they couldn’t find a scent and the path seemed to vanish less than a mile from where their clearing ways; no house in sight. 

2\. Yeah, I Know

The pack soon had adopted Stiles into their ranks whether under orders from the alpha puppy Scott or just because Stiles seemed to fit with them nobody would admit. Stiles had been hanging with them for a month or so when Scott made the decision to tell the boy about their more than human nature.

Stiles had made his way to the loft with a smile on his face. He knew this was supposed to be a punishment for killing some asshole abuser way to publicly, but it was kind of fun. He had the dark woods right there so he could always walk home to the mansion. He had friends outside of the other creeps not that he wasn’t still absolutely best friends with Helen, Jason, EJ, and he tried to be the best big brother to the younger creeps like Sally. Plus, when he did kill someone, mainly Isaac’s father, no one even said anything because they counted it as animal attack. Like seriously this was the best town for a creep like him. 

Scott was a little bit nervous Lydia thought they shouldn’t be telling Stiles yet about them being supernatural, Derek thought they never should, and the rest of the pack was just as uncertain, but Scott had a feeling, and he was the alpha. So today was the day. And sure, Stiles was a little weird, but he seemed like a good guy.

Of course, by time Stiles had everyone settled and he himself was trying to look calm Stiles walked in. He was grinning as he quickly typed out a message on his phone before throwing himself into the open armchair. 

Scott took a deep breath and smiled, “Hey Stiles, we have something to tell you and I know it might be scary, but I promise you are safe.”

Stiles eyes flicked up from his phone, “If this is about the murders then I know nothing about them and no matter what you say I will continue to know nothing about them.”

Lydia looked at him sharply, “What?”

Stiles gave her a bewildered look back, “What?”

Scott sighed as Derek shot him a look, “It’s not necessarily about the murders around town. What we wanted to tell you is that we aren’t human. We are werewolves.”

Everyone tensed for a minute. Erica and Boyd stood close to the door tense in case the boy would bolt. Stiles snorted, “Yeah I know.”

Everyone let out the breath they had been holding and paused for a moment before it sunk in and Peter let his eyes lit blue, “What?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the pack, “You all were trying to keep it a secret? Like I thought it was one of those things that everyone knew but no one talked about like how you don’t want BEN to cook dinner because he can’t cook, but when he does you eat it anyway because he’s a sensitive little shit.” 

Scott took another deep breath, “So you know we are werewolves?”

“Yes, and Lydia is more closely related to us, but not quite.” Stiles said nodding slowly.

Scott let out a little laugh, “Yeah she’s a banshee. Mostly human, but still supernatural.”

Stiles gave him a strange look but shrugged, “Cool.”

Erica let a little fang show, “Cool.”  
3\. Boyfriend?   
Scott leaned against the locker next to Stiles, “Hey are you coming to hang out at the loft later? We were all going to hang out.”

Stiles smiled over at the puppy like boy, “Umm I don’t know my boyfriend is picking me up he wants to go check out this candy factory. I guess we could after if you don’t care if LJ comes?”

Jackson and Lydia had joined them when Jackson snorted, “You have a boyfriend?”

Stiles nodded his head a soft smile on his features., “Yeah.” His phone let out a beep, “And he is awaiting.”

The rest of the pack joined with interest leaning against Stiles blue jeep was a black haired young adult about their age dressed in black skinny jeans and a black and white stripped sweater. Stiles grinned and threw his arms around him. The dark haired boy grinned and exclaimed, “My Gumdrop!” Before spinning Stiles in a circle. Stiles giggled and kissed the pale boy’s cheek. 

Stiles was grinning when he was let down, “So this is LJ. LJ these are the friends I have been telling you about?”

LJ’s white eyes widened, “Of course, sugar.” Scott thought those were some pretty cool contacts and Lydia could appreciate how color coordinated the young man was. The rest of the pack was taking in the man’s almost sugar sweet scent that had just a bit of a darker tinge to it.

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at the pack, “LJ is addicted to anything sugar.” 

LJ, of course, smacked his lips against Stiles cheek, “And you are the sweetest thing around. Now, we must be off!”

Stiles smiled fondly as the pale boy slinked into the Jeep, “We’ll see you guys later okay?” 

What Stiles didn’t tell the pack was that he also needed to burn off some steam and was feeling that ich under his skin that generally ended with a missing person case. One that would never be solved. Stiles or Mischief as he was generally called was just glad, he had his amazing boyfriend to join him for the fun. He loved seeing LJ other face. Sure, his human one was delightful, but his true face was just marvelous. Then of course they did go and get candy from the new candy factory and LJ was only slightly disappointed that it wasn’t poisoned. 

Around eight, Stiles walked into the loft the biggest grin across his features, the ich was gone, “Hey guys.”

Scott smiled, “Hey where’s LJ?” He scented the air smelling for the sweet scent of the other male.

Stiles got a little bit of a conflicted look on his face, “He’s hiding his candy in the car because I told him Derek was a sugar hound, but I wanted to warn you guys a little bit. LJ has some issues with the particular name Isaac if we could all call Isaac by his last name that would be great. It would make everything go more smoothly. Not that LJ will do anything bad, but it just brings up some bad memories.”

Scott looked at his friend confusedly and just as Lydia is about ready to ask LJ bounces through the door. He has a huge grin on his face but narrows his eyes at the older wolf, “You won’t find my candy now.”

Erica from her place on the couch snorted, “You wouldn’t want the big bad wolf eating your sweets, now would you?”

LJ laughed and pulled Stiles in, “Of course not! It’s bad enough when Jeff steals them just to piss me off!” before taking his place on an armchair. 

Stiles snorted and sat on the clown’s lap, “He just does it because he doesn’t know how to be your friend LJ you know that. And you sometimes do things to make him uncomfortable.”

LJ just rolled his eyes and Lydia broken in, “So are we watching the Notebook or what?”

For the most part Scott would have considered the night a roaring success until after two movies the pack had gathered in the kitchen and was joking around about this and that. Scott himself had the mistake he turned to Isaac, “You remember that time in middle school when you ate literally 16 jellos, Isaac?”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see LJ freeze and the grin became a little forced around the edges. Stiles who had been laughing over something Erica had said had yet to notice until LJ parroted, “Isaac?”

Stiles turned hearing the name and noticed the look on his boyfriends face as a nervous giggle escaped LJ’s lips. Stiles took a step towards him as the older boy took a step back, “Hey its okay babe. He’s not your Isaac. He isn’t going to hurt you.”

LJ’s eyes stayed on Isaac, but briefly flickered to Stiles, “I made sure Isaac wouldn’t hurt anyone else.”

Stiles wrapped his hand around LJ’s arm gently, “I know baby. You did good. Why don’t you go check on your candy to make sure Derek or Jeff didn’t sneak any of it then we will head home okay?”

LJ gave a weird sound half like a whine half like a growl before nodding and finally turning and walking swiftly away. Stiles let out a breath, “Well that went pretty good.”

Scott winced, “I’m sorry man.”

Stiles shrugged, “It was bound to happen. He’ll be chill next time its just hard you know?”

Scott looked over his pack who all shared look of worry and Lydia answered, “Yeah of course.” Although her mind was turning because she did not know. 

Stiles gave them a small smile, “I’m going to head out, but really thank you guys for having us.” Looks like another person was going missing tonight because Laughing Jack was coming out to play.

4\. Tea Party?  
Stiles looked over his friends one lunched, “So quick question. My little sister wants to have a tea party with you guys, and I was wondering if you would be willing?”

Jackson looked over Stiles slightly, “And if we aren’t?”

Stiles gave him an unimpressed look before turning to look at Lydia, “You wouldn’t have to wear costumes, or anything just drink some tea and eat some cakes.”

Lydia gave Jackson a look, “Tell her we would be delighted to have tea with her tomorrow at noon at the loft.”

Stiles smiled and nodded. His thoughts were far off thinking of things he knew would disgust the pack. Things like ripping flesh from bone, blood, and viscera. He was also dwelling on Slenderman’s newest orders because he was a proxy and he has a job to do after all. 

~~~

And like clockwork the next day at noon the pack was seated at the loft while a little girl in a pink princess dress poured tea for each of them and handed out tiny cakes.   
She was smiling with the largest green eyes any of the pack had ever seen. She sat down with a huff and turned to Lydia, “My Lady Martian isn’t this a fine time for tea?”

Lydia mustered up all the seriousness she could before turning to the little girl, “It is just lovely, my queen.” She then just as seriously took a drink from her tea.

Sally’s grin only got wider and she giggled with laughter. She turned to her brother with happiness shining in her eyes, “Hey M?”

He turned his head and hmmed, “Yes my darling?”

Sally giggled again, “It’s queen silly. And do you know why Jeff was so upset last night?”

Stiles leaned back and took a bite of his cake thinking, “Well, I think it was partly one of his bad days to be honest and you know how LJ gets sometimes with Jeff so that was probably part of it too.”

She nodded, “Would you go get move tea?” 

Stiles stood giving her a smile and grabbed the tea pot, “Of course my queen.”

Sally after her proclaimed brother had left the room turning to Derek, “You’re a sad one, aren’t you?” 

Derek looked at the girl with a closed off expression.

Sally continues anyway, “It’s your family, they are gone, aren’t they?” 

Derek drew back his lips in a thin line and the rest of the group was holding their breath collectively. 

Sally smiled nonetheless, “It’s okay mine are too, but I found a new one and that aren’t nearly as dead. I think you have found yours too. Maybe you don’t have to be as sad anymore.”

Stiles came back in soon after and took his seat. The afternoon tea continued with much lighter topics after Sally’s odd conversation and confession to Derek. It wasn’t until Stiles was washing Sally’s tea set when Peter approached the girl.

He gave her a predator like grin sensing something was off with the girl, “Hello there little one?”

The rest of the pack watch tensely as Stiles finished washing the set and making his way into the living room a tense shape to his shoulders and a dark look in his eyes when he saw Peter.

Sally took a step back clearly uncomfortable with the man. Peter only grinned wider and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Now why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

Sally went ash white and ripped her arm back letting out a scream. Stiles ran forward and pushed himself between the two; a growl was let out from his lips.

Sally voice broke a little bit, “I don’t want to play his game.”

Peter tsked, “I only have a few questions for the little one.”

Stiles surged forward and hit the eldest wolf in the stomach with enough strength to cause Peter to double over. His voice was lower and darker than anyone had ever hear before, “You listen good wolf, if you ever so much as think about talking to her, touching her, or coming near her again I can promise you that you will be just another missing person that won’t be found. Got it?”

Peter huffed, “I got it.”

Like a coin had been flipped Stiles turned to Sally with a reassuring smile on his lips, “Sweet pea why don’t you have Lydia take you out to the car while I grab your tea set?”

The little girl nodded and grabbed Lydia’s hand before leaving. Stiles feature went dark again causing the whole pack to take a step away from him. He turned to Peter once more, “I would watch yourself you clearly don’t know who or what you are dealing with.”

Stiles grabbed the basket before making his way out of the loft waving lightly to the rest of the pack.

Peter chuckled, “Oh Stiles you would make a wonderful wolf.”

Stiles bared his teeth at the man, “Who said I would be a would nor that I would want to be one.” Then the teen was gone from sight.

A few minutes later Lydia made her way back up to the loft, and they heard the jeep drive off. Peter turned to the pack, “There is something just not quite human about them.”

Scott snorted, “There’s not something quite human about you Peter.”

Derek nodded, “And Peter I would stay away from them if I were you, I didn’t hear a lie when Stiles said you would be a missing person.”

5\. Umm you okay man? WARNING: This has Stiles back story. It has MURDER, CHILD ABUSE, ALCOHOL ABUSE, and other things that might trigger someone. I will learn * at the beginning and end of this content.

It was a few weeks later and the pack had yet to see another episode of Stiles temper. Lydia wanted to have a small party at the loft. When the night came the pack was actually surprised to find that Stiles had dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark red button up with just a little bit of eyeliner to match.

Erica licked her lips, “Hey there batman.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “You said it was a party, so I thought I had to dress up a little.”

Lydia snorted, “Of course you do, but just out of curiosity were did you get your information?”

Stiles huffed, “EJ and I may have gone to wikhow, but that’s not the point. Ya’ll should have told me it was more relaxed.”

Lydia giggled and Scott threw his arm around Stiles. The night was going pretty well when Lydia forced everyone into a circle on the floor. Her voice was soft, “Let’s play secrets!”

Stiles tilted his head confused, “What is secrets?”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Well, we each get to ask a question and you have to answer the question. Most of the time people are going to ask for your secrets.”

Stiles nodded and Scott went first asking about Isaac’s brother. Isaac asked Jackson about his birth parents and the cycle continued. When finally, the circle came to Lydia she turned to Stiles a smile etched on her features, “Tell us about your family?”

***For a moment Stiles pondered should he tell her about his birth parents or the creeps? His mother who slowly lost her mind thinking he was possessed, a devil or a stranger. His mother who tried to drown him, choke him, and just kill him. The women who left deep scars only to be seen when he was in his creep form. The women who Stiles finally plugged the plug on when she tried to claw his eyes out when she was in the hospital and he tripped over the wire in his errancy to flee. Or his father, a man of the law, who never wanted kids and while he saved his son from his wife, he couldn’t save Stiles from himself. No, after Stiles mom died, he turned to alcohol and would scream at his eight year old son. Later he would throw bottles at the boy cutting his face beyond repair. Stiles only saw comfort in the forest where he found a tree stump with a little fox in it. The fox wanted to hurt him too, but Stiles was used to being hurt so he took the fox, and he became the fox. What the fox was before it was no longer now it was Stiles. Finally, when Stiles went back home only for his father to nearly to kill him when Stiles finally snapped and ripped the man to shreds. 

Should he tell them about the family he found in the woods? About wondering away from the scene only to be found by Slenderman and being offered a place as one of his proxies. Slenderman telling him he would have a family that would understand the ich under his skin, who would never hurt him like his family before, and finally who he would never have to leave. Should he tell them about staying as an eight year old for years ten years and in that time unlocking his magic, making friends with almost all the proxies, and just being with a family that understood? Him choosing to age, falling in love with an insane clown, and finally accepting his urges with the help of the other proxies. ***

Finally, Stiles sighed after a pause, “As said by Stitch said I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken, but still good. More specifically as I’m sure you have gathered none of had it easy, we all have triggers, and we are all a little rough around the edges. Sally is like the little sister I never had, the Man’s are like the parents I wish I had, EJ, Jeff, Helen, Jason, BEN, Lui, Tim, Brian, Toby, and all the other are like the brothers, sisters, and best friends I could ever want in my life. Sometimes things are hard having them all around constantly, but I never have to worry about being alone.”

Scott smiled and slung his arm around his friend’s shoulders, “Hey man you got us now too.”

Stiles gave him a half smile, “I do.”

The pack shared a look and swore with their eyes to keep the rest of the night lighthearted. Stiles could only think about what would happen if they found out about who, what he really is. 

+1 Oh, you aren’t human? WARNING: Violence in this chapter (Blood and Gore)

After the party, things went back to normal pretty much. Stiles and Scott still hanging out, LJ joining sometimes but always eyeing Isaac uneasy, and everything seemly calm.

All that changes rather quickly when a sign is left in the preserve on Derek’s old house. The alpha pack is coming. The pack rushes to prepare for them and while they are preoccupated by that Stiles murders a dark magic user in the woods. Until the day finally comes, and the McCall-Hale pack must meet with the well-known blood thirsty alpha pack. Everyone was gathered even Peter who had followed Stiles and Derek’s advice and steered clear up until now. 

Lydia pulls Stiles aside before the rest of the pack has to head out, they were leaving him behind, her hand on his arm, “I don’t feel good about this. If anything goes wrong would you tell my mom I love her and take care of my dog for me?”

Stiles eyes get a strange look, and a small smile breaks out on his face, “I promise you will make it out alive and you can take care of the pesky little thing yourself.”

Lydia looks at him softly, “Just don’t do anything stupid okay?”

Stiles gave her a soft look, “I won’t do anything stupid, but if it comes down to it, I will do something you aren’t going to like.”

Before much more can be said Scott yells for them to head out. Lydia gives Stiles one more pleading look before getting in her car to drive to the meeting place. 

~~~  
To put it mildly, things weren’t going well Scott couldn’t help, but think as he watched the scene unfold. They were hoping this would be a peace talk or even a we are just passing through, but the Alpha pack wanted him to kill his pack and join them. 

Scott thrusts his chin out and sets his shoulder back standing tall, “No.”

Deucalion almost smiled, “Well, I guess I will just have to take your power myself if you won’t do the fair thing and join my pack.”

Just as the alpha claws elongate, footsteps could be heard from the side of the clearing. Everyone paused for a moment as they watched Stiles wake out. His steps and heartbeat even.

He placed himself directly between the two packs, facing the alpha pack, almost directly in front of Deucalion. He gave the blind alpha and his pack a half smile, “This is your last chance to walk away or we will do this our way.”

The twin alpha snorted, Ennis chuckled lightly, and Kali snarled. Deucalion only raised an eyebrow, “Oh and what are you going to do human? Talk at me?”

Stiles smirked, “Who said anything about me being human?”

Deucalion tsked, “Oh, you aren’t human, darling boy? Then What might you be?”

Stiles let his other face show through, his true face, a face that was marred by scars from beer bottles, his mother madness, and wounds of the past. His skin got paler, around his eyes darkened, the very color of his eyes darkened, a pair of fox ears grew from his head, black with just the barest flare of red then white at the tips, a tail trapped around him much like his ears, and dark claws formed on his fingers already dripping with blood. Stiles smirked, “Oh me. I’m just a proxy?”  
Deucalion gasped and the other took a small step back, “A proxy to who?”

A dark chuckle left Stiles throat, “He has many names, the faceless one, the tall one, the child stealer, but you most likely know him as Slenderman.”

Kali snorted, “What is one little proxy going to do? You look like a fox to me and we have killed them before.”

A dark chuckle flooded the clearly as the human form of Laughing Jack walked into the clear, “My oh my, you know little about proxies, do you?” He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Aiden in the back snarled, “Who the fuck are you?”

LJ let a manic laugh fill the clearing again as he rolled his shoulders and changed faces. His nose elongated and became stripped, his arm’s length with sharp nails coming out the end, he’s cloths sifted into the classic Laughing Jack look. His voice was deeper, “I’m Laughing Jack, bitch.”

The McCall-Hale pack could only watch with amazement and horror in their eyes. Scott called out to his friend, “Stiles are you sure about this?”

Stiles snorted with laughter, “Oh please death is ingrained in my being. They couldn’t kill me if they tried and I only invited LJ so he could enjoy in the fun too.”

Deucalion shifted uneasily, but didn’t back down, “Why are you protecting these mutts if you work for such a being?”

Stiles looks back at the pack for the briefest of moments, “We have all lost someone dear, we have all made mistakes, all been scarred, all be betrayed. At times it was hard to breath, at times, we all felt lost…abandoned…but… that brought us together. They are my friends, they have became apart of my family, and its not to be of a hardship to give into my urges either.”

Stiles turned to LJ just the slightest, “I think it’s time to play.”

LJ made his way beside his lover. “It’s about to get messy,” he called out as a warning to the pack. He then reached forward and gutted Deucalion declaring war. LJ let out a maniacal laugh and tore out the alpha’s heart next taking a bite of the still beating organ.

Stiles gave a wide crazed grin and jumped onto the female alpha tearing her into pieces within seconds. He turned using his magic to have Ennis relive the worse moments of his life while Stiles slowly cut small, but deep cuts all over his body causing him to slowly bleed out.

Laughing Jack had ahold of Aiden now and was using his own magic to have the young alpha choke on candies slowly more blood mixing with them as the young alpha died painfully with pain in his eyes. 

LJ and Stiles eye met as they both approached the last Alpha who was shaking unable to move from pure fear. Stiles had blood dripping from his nails, the way he liked it, blood also spattered on his face covering his scars while LJ’s white sleeves were stained red and blood dripping from his mouth. Stiles grinned and made promise with his eyes for later: dirty, filthy, and bloody promises.

The last alpha had Stiles had crushing his windpipe as LJ ripped open his stomach, candy falling out, as the light left his eyes. When his body finally stopped struggling Stiles let him drop.

The proxy turned to the pack of werewolves and saw the queasy looks on their faces, “I couldn’t let you die. I’m sorry if this changes your option of me, but I don’t regret it.”

Scott nodded a little green around the gills, “You have always been like this?”

Stiles tilted his head, “No not always, but for a long time and was probably always meant to be.”

Lydia turned to LJ, who was eating a piece of candy from one of the dead corpses, “You?”

The clown shrugged, “Yes and no. I was once almost considered a guardian angel for a boy named Isaac, but as he changed, I changed too.”

Stiles grinned and gripped his boyfriend’s hand whispering dark promises in the clown’s mind. 

Peter chuckled, “I knew you weren’t human! But a fox I never would have guessed.”

Stiles snorted looking over the pack, “So are we cool? Because I promised EJ some kidneys and we should probably grab them before the bodies cool.”

Scott looked over his pack, who were all alive, and then back at the boy who had became like his brother, “Yeah, but try and keep the murdering to a minimum yeah?”

Stiles snorted, “Yeah no problem buddy. You won’t learn of a single one.”

Lydia smiled softly at Stiles as LJ took care of the bodies and got the kidneys for their friend, “So are all the stories true? Like is Jeff, Jeff the Killer?”

Stiles grinned, “More stories are true than you will ever know.” He turned onto the path they had first met him on facing the way the little girl, Sally, had come from. “I am wanted at home before they send Sally after me,” echoing the statement from when they first met. LJ walked up kissing the boy’s temple and taking his hand.

Lydia shook her head as the rest of the pack joined them, “We will see you, again right?”

Stiles laughed, “Of course I still have to graduate high school and I’m not that easy to get rid of. I would only leave if you asked me too.” Stiles gave them one last grin as they both walked off into the darkest part of the forest and disappeared into the convenient fog that had formed. Yet again they couldn’t find a scent and the path seemed to vanish less than a mile from where their clearing ways, no house in sight. 

Yet the pack still felt that even though they couldn’t find the boy, he would find them again soon. 

Scott grinned at his pack, “He’s cool. I’m glad I invited him to be in our pack.”

Lydia snorted her arms crossed, “Really Scott?”

The whole pack had slight déjà vu in that moment, but nonetheless they all survived, had walked away with a badass friend, and would make it to the diner before closing with all their clothes intact.


End file.
